


All the right places

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Stephanie Kyle Drabble





	All the right places

“Hermosa you look even more ravishing than ever”Kyle grinned checking out his wife 

“Thanks Ky”Stephanie kisses him gently on his gently 

“That dress is hugging you in all the right places”Kyle held his hands in hers

“I’m gonna blush”Stephanie chuckled her laugh filling up the room of their home 

“You’re in luck I’m planning on taking you out”Kyle said to her squeezing his hand

“What are we gonna do?”Stephanie asked curiously 

“Dance the night away”Kyle said answering her inquiry 

“I could use a night out”Stephanie mentioned 

“You’ve been working real hard you deserve a break”Kyle tells her


End file.
